Animals
Animals can be found throughout the game. Below is a list of them and their attributes. Notably, frogs are considered monsters, not animals Jackalopes These critters look like rabbits however they also have horns. They are based on the relatively unknown mythical animal of the same name. Use the the (standard) trap to catch them. They can be baited with carrots and berries. Each trap/kill guarantees a morsel. Using a shovel, one can evict them from their holes, permanently destroying it in the process. This tactic can occasionally cause a jackalope to fall into a set trap, although it is not a recommended strategy. Alternatively you an also get between the Jackalopes and its hole as long as it is far enough that you don't scare it away you can attack it and kill it before it returns to its hole. One of the easiest ways to trap a Jackalope is to chase it into it's hole and place a trap directly over it. This method uses no bait and is relatively simple to do. Bees They naturally fly around Bee Hives (or a Bee Box, if researched and built). They remain passive until aggro'd by attacking the hive or one of the bees. They will attack in swarms, coming from the hive. Killing one will drop nothing. They can be caught using the bugnet in wich case they will drop either honey or a stinger. A nests bees respawn every day. Destroying the Hive will give you one honeycomb and 3 honey. Because you need 8 honey to build a Bee Box, it is recommendet to gather the aditional 5 honey from bees before destroying the nest. (unless you have several nests in wich case you can destroy them all to gain the honey you need) They cannot hurt you while wearing a Beekeeper's Hat. Although, durability with this item is limited. Pigs will kill bees. Pigs Behaviour Attacking pigs will yield one meat. If you feed a pig berries, flowers or carrots, they will drop 1 manure in a few seconds. Feeding a pig any meat item (indiscriminately) will cause the pig to follow you. Feeding a pig meats will cause them to turn into werepigs. Following pigs can be used to assist in woodcutting or combat. This is initiated by swinging your axe at a tree, or clicking to attack an animal. While a swing must be made to the tree before the pig assists, no swing must be made to an animal. Simply clicking, then retreating causes the pig to initiate combat. This can be used to attack rabbits, yeilding morsels, as rabbits do not run from pigs. Pigs can be killed by all combat monsters, and will attack spiders and tenticles once they see them. Following pigs will also attack any animal that turns aggressive toward you, including other pigs. Following pigs will not retreat to their houses at night. This can be problematic, as pigs fear the dark. Following pigs that are not nearby a light source at the first sign of darkness will run around their current area until they are collected again in daylight. Upon death, following pigs will revert back to wild pigs. Pig King The King of Pigs. If you feed him with meat, he will give you one gold. (he does not accept Monster Meat) Giving him the loot/gravedigging items will yield gold. Beefalos Beefalo.png|A Beefalo. Shaved-beefalo.jpg|This is what a shaved Beefalo looks like. Essentially buffalos, they are usually docile unless attacked. They drop 3 beefalo hairs and 6 meat when killed. Beefalos can be shaved while they sleep. Wearing a Beefelo Hat prevents you from taking damage of them. Once aggro'd, all beefalos will turn on you. BE CAREFUL THAT YOU DON'T ACCIDENTALLY CLICK ONE WITH A WEAPON/TOOL, THIS CAN LEAD TO A PREMATURE DEATH! Crows Crows CAN be trapped, but only with the "Bird Trap". This trap can be baited, successfully, with seeds. Each crow that is trapped drops a guaranteed morsel, and possibly a feather, which only has a known purpose of making a Feather Headress, along with Red Feathers and Tentacle Spots. Scaring one away will often yield a seed. Fireflies Use the Bug net to catch them. They are used in the making of lanterns. Mandrakes Mandrakes are very rare and can be picked up like flowers. If you do this at daytime they will die immediately and can then be stored into your inventory. They are better than anything else against hunger, for healing, or for researching (100 points*). If you pick them up at night they will follow you until dawn. Cooking them knocks you out until day time so it is an effective way to skip night without a bed. It also gives you a cooked Mandrake. Gobbler Gobbler sometim es comes out when you harvest berries. The easiest way to kill him is to lure him with berries, or make him go to the sea. Drops a Drumstick and sometimes a Morsel when killed.